


Never Close Enough Redux

by Fureur



Series: Werewolf Blaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Marking, Werewolves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureur/pseuds/Fureur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткая зарисовка о засосах, которая происходит во вселенной нашего фика о werewolf!Блейне, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3247640">Never close enough</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Close Enough Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Close Enough Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226901) by [skintightsocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks). 



> От авторов : О боже мой, мы не могли полюбить это сильнее, это так великолепно. Засос! Волосы Курта, и его ресницы, и шея, и челюсть Блейна, и их кожа, о, черт возьми. К сожалению, мы не очень хороши в похвалах без простого размахивания руками и криков "OMG OMG OMG!" снова и снова, поэтому, пожалуйста, не забудьте сказать, насколько великолепен арт inovertime потому что о, черт возьми, посмотрите на это. И, так как мы плохи в похвалах, то решили написать небольшой бонус, чтобы им поблагодарить ее, так что мы надеемся, inovertime понравится!  
> [Тот самый Арт](http://savepic.ru/4601860.jpg)

— Блейн, — стонет Курт, выгибаясь, когда губы Блейна двигаются по его горлу, — Мы же договорились, больше никаких засосов.

—Я знаю, — бормочет Блейн, — Я не делаю новых.

— И не делать старые хуже, — вздыхает Курт и чмокает Блейна в плечо.

—Но твоя шея, — скулит Блейн.

—Поверь, это расстраивает меня так же, как и тебя, — говорит Курт, поглаживая волосы Блейна, — Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления, как это приятно.

— Имею, — отвечает Блейн, подталкивая носом подбородок Курта, пока он не откидывает голову назад, чтобы Блейн мог целовать его шею, — Я видел, знаешь, — рычит он в кожу Курта, — Как ты касался их. В классе, на практике, когда ты думал, что никто не видит.

Курт задыхается, когда Блейн кусает его ключицу, потому Блейн прав. Он не может перестать прикасаться к ним, прижимать пальцы к синякам и краснеть, вспоминая, как он получил их, вспоминая, как Блейн прижимал его к себе и посасывал тонкую кожу.

— Это не имеет значения, — стонет Курт, его пальцы впиваются в плечо Блейна, когда особенно сильно всасывает кожу на его шее.

—Мне нравится этот, прямо здесь, — таинственно говорит Блейн, его губы все еще задевают кожу, —Потому что твой галстук давит прямо на него.

— Так, нет, — говорит Курт, толкая Блейна обратно, а затем надавливая на плечи, пока он не падает на кровать, — Нет. Плохой. Плохой Блейн, — Курт закатывает глаза и скручивает Блейна, когда он пытается повернуться на бок и потянуться к нему, — Ты знаешь, как много у меня водолазок и шарфов, но даже не Illamasqua не сможет скрыть некоторые из них.

— Я всегда могу поставить тебе засос где-то еще, — бормочет Блейн, теребя подол рубашки Курта.

—Или, — подхватывает Курт, отодвигая руки Блейна и ухмыляясь про себя, глядя на слабый красный след, выглядывающий из-под воротника Блейна. Он помнит, как оставил этот след. Это было веселое времечко, — Мы можем посмотреть, насколько это понравится тебе.

—Это.., — выдыхает Блейн, когда Курт наклоняется и расстегивает пуговицу на воротничке, убирая его со своего пути, чтобы добраться до кожи своего парня, — Это тоже может сработать.


End file.
